Influencing the boundary layer on a flow body, which is exposed to an airflow, supports improving the aerodynamic characteristics of the flow body and, more particularly, supports the reduction of its aerodynamic drag. Generally, the boundary layer control is conducted either through suction, hence enabling extended laminar boundary layers, or through re-energizing the boundary layer by blowing. Besides active systems, which actively move air into or out of the boundary layer by means of pumps or similar devices, also passive systems are known. Both concepts require a suitable perforation in a dedicated area of an exterior flow surface to allow air to pass through the flow surface.
U.S. 2013/0270390 A1 shows an aircraft with a partially perforated outer surface as well as a suction profile body, with which a suction force is generated. By applying the suction force to the perforated surface, air is moved through the perforation and thus removed from the boundary layer.